1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention generally relates to drinking vessels for containing and dispensing its contents such as beverages. More particularly, this invention relates to drinking vessels having an improved structure that includes an opening for dispensing the contents from the drinking vessel and has an additional opening for venting air into the drinking vessel. The structure further includes a closure for sealing both openings and a fluid flow interrupter for mixing the beverage in the vessel.
2. Description of Related Art
There are numerous portable drinking vessels which are commonly sold and used for the containment of beverages such as water, juice, soft drinks or shakes. Typically, such containers have a lid which covers an opening through which the vessel is filled. The lid often includes an opening for dispensing the contents from the vessel. However, it is desirable for the vessels to also include a vent opening in order to equalize the internal air pressure of the container and thus, allow the user to more easily withdraw the beverage from container. Without establishing such equilibrium, the vacuum created within the container makes it more difficult to generate the flow of the contents out of the vessel. The addition of a vent opening allows air to pass in and out of the drinking vessel and equalizes air pressure during extraction of its contents through the dispensing opening. Therefore, drinking vessels often require a vent opening in order to operate efficiently; however, when not in use, the dispensing opening and vent opening must be sealed to prevent undesirable spilling or leakage of the contents from the vessel which is undesirable to the user or consumer.
Various closure means have been implemented for these drinking vessels but such approaches have had certain shortcomings which prevent them from achieving a totally satisfactory solution. Often, such closure means do not always provide a fluid-tight closure of the openings and therefore provide an avenue by which the contents can escape unintentionally from the drinking vessel. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a drinking vessel with a closure that creates a fluid-tight seal with the vent opening.
In addition, problems arise with current drinking vessels when the beverage begins to settle toward the bottom of the drinking vessel. Upon settling, the beverage, such as orange juice, within the drinking vessel is no longer properly mixed to the user's taste preferences. In other instances, powders or the like are blended into a liquid carrier while both are within the drinking vessel itself. It would be desirable to provide a portable drinking vessel that allows the user to have the capability of remixing or initially stirring the contents within the drinking vessel without the need to remove the contents from the container body or mix them prior to entry into the container.